Regularly spoken phrases/O-U
"One, two, three, four, five." Main article: Count to five * Jack, recounting his surgery story to Kate. * Kate, trying to battle the fear of the Monster in the jungle. * Kate, trying to overcome her fear while being lowered down the Hatch by Locke. * Sawyer, conning Cassidy and waiting in a car, counts "Mississippis" to five before returning to her house for the $600,000. * While neither Kate nor Jack actually make reference to this particular "phrase": ** Jack tells Kate to re-tell him the story once she reaches safety. ** Kate re-tells the story to Jack via the walkie-talkie. * Hurley counts to five to make Jacob's cabin disappear. * Hurley counts to five to make Charlie disappear. * Jack, overcoming his fear during surgery. "One of us" * "Juliet doesn't care about you, Jack. It doesn't matter what she's done. No matter what you think, she's one of us." Ben to Jack during Juliet's trial. * "He walks amongst us, but he is not one of us." The meaning of Jack's tattoo. * "If Ben’s so magnificent, then why did he need one of us to save him?" Kate * The title of episode 3x16 "One of Us", referring to Juliet. * "You wanna get off this Island more than anything else in the world. That makes you one of us." Jack to Juliet * "For whatever reason, your path has led you here. And now you're one of us. Welcome, brother." Monk to Desmond after his vow of silence. * "Wait. So... what, he's one of us now?" Claire to Locke about Ben whilst they are discussing what to do about the freighter mercenary team arriving for Ben. * "Because that's not John, and whoever he is, he's not one of us." Kate to Claire "One of them" * The title of episode 2x14 "One of Them", referring to Ben as his alias Henry Gale. * "There may actually be survivors; and you're one of them." Ben to Ethan and Goodwin immediately after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. * "Ben just put his life in the hands of one of them!" Pickett to an unnamed Other during Ben's surgery. * "We escaped with one of them - a kid named Karl" Kate * "The reason they let him stay here is because he is not DHARMA. He is one of them." Sayid, about Mikhail in the Flame. * "So. You're like one of them, huh?" Hurley to Juliet at the beach camp. * "Trust her? She's one of them." Sun about Juliet * "I wanna ask you why you're fighting every one of us and sticking up for one of them." Sawyer to Jack about Juliet * "Take it easy? He's one of them." Bonnie to Greta whilst she is interrogating Charlie in the Looking Glass station. * "Do not treat me like I'm one of them! Like I don't know who you are, or what you can do!" Miles to Ben whilst trying to extort him for $3.2 million. * "We don't know. There weren't any witnesses. I can only assume they found out he wasn't one of them." Ben to Juliet after showing her Goodwin's body. * "Wait. He's one of them. You can't actually trust him." Young Charles Widmore to Richard Alpert about Locke, who has just entered their camp in 1953. * "We do not refer to ourselves as "Hostile", but yes, I--I am one of them." Sayid to LaFleur after being apprehended near the Flame station. * "So it's true? You actually brought one of them to our Temple?" Charles to Richard about Ben, whose life Richard has just saved. *"Aldo, no. We can't. He's one of them." Justin argues that about Jin shouldn't be shot. **"He may be one of them." Aldo isn't so sure about that. * "I couldn't let you become one of them." Mother to Jacob "On my own"/"On their own" * "Bye, John. You're on your own." - Jack to Locke * "I'm sorry, Shannon. You're on your own." - Sabrina to Shannon * "No, I’m on my own and at least I know that now." - Claire to Charlie when she thinks he is sabotaging her plan for rescue * "I'm already on my own, Jack." - Juliet, before she "heals" Claire * "No I was never undercover, James. I'm on my own journey now." - Locke to Sawyer * Sawyer: "Either you cooperate and join the party in Dharmaville, or you're on your own." Sayid: "Then I guess I'm on my own." - * "Please I, I just, I really don't wanna go up there on my own." - Claire to Kate * "Sawyer's on his own." - Kate to Jack & Hurley "Open this damn door!" * "Open that damn door, you understand me! You open it now." - Jack to Locke * "Sarah. Sarah, open the damn door." - Christian to Ana-Lucia * "Hey, hey! What are you doing? Open the damn door!" - Sawyer to Locke * "Locke! Open this damn door! Open it up! I can hear you you bald bastard!" - Sawyer to Locke * "Open this door! Open up!" - Sawyer to Locke * "Open this damn door! Son of a bitch!!" - Sawyer to Locke * "Open the damn door!" - Sawyer to Locke, Ben and Hurley * "Open the door! Open the damn door!" - Sawyer to Locke, Ben and Hurley * "Open the damn door! Son of a bitch just left us here. Open the damn door!" - Sawyer to Ben * "Open the damn door! Open the door!" - Sawyer to Desmond "Playing house" * "How long, Sawyer? How long do you think we can play house?" - Kate to Sawyer * "It's over isn't it? ... This. Us. Playing house." - Juliet to Sawyer "See you in another life" * "You'll find me in the next life, if not in this one" - Nadia to Sayid * "See you in another life, yeah?" - Desmond to Jack * "See you in another life, yeah?" - Desmond to Jack * Dave to Hurley * "I'll see you in another life, brother." - Desmond to Locke * "I'll see you in another life, brother." - Jack to Desmond * "Nice to meet you, Jack... or to see you again." - Desmond to Jack in the afterlife * "I'll see you in another life, brother." - Jack to Desmond "See you on the other side" * "See you on the other side, son." - Anthony Cooper to Locke * Ben to Jack * "If I don't see you on the other side I won't blame you." - Jack to Sayid * "Have a nice rest, see you on the other side." - Captain Bird, over the submarine intercom * "See you on the other side." - Jack to Locke "Son of a bitch" * "Where the hell were you, you son of a bitch?" - Jack to Locke * "You crazy son of a bitch." - Sawyer to Locke * Jack to himself, after stepping on Aaron's toy model Millenium Falcon. * Jack in response to learning of Hugo being with Ben * Bernard in response to seeing Sawyer, Juliet and Kate * "Come on, you son of a bitch!" - Juliet as she detonates Jughead "Special" * The episode with this name. * "I'm an ordinary man Jack, meat and potatoes, I live in the real world. I'm not a big believer in magic. But this place is different. It's special." - Locke to Jack * "She's smart and special in a lot of ways." - Boone to Locke, about Shannon * "I want to tell you that you're special, very special." - Emily Locke to Locke * "She told me I was special." - Locke to his anger management group * "He's a very special boy." - Tom to Jack, Locke and Sawyer, about Walt * "You’re special, love." – Megan Pace to Charlie * "John's a very special guy." - Mike to Eddie Colburn * "We think you're special, Dr. Burke." - Richard Alpert to Juliet * "...Adam had something special." - Peter Talbot to Locke, about Anthony Cooper (Adam Seward) * "I think you're fine because deep down a part of you knows that the place we're taking you to is special." - Richard Alpert to Juliet * "'Cause when word got back here that there was a man with a broken spine on the plane, who could suddenly walk again...well, people here began to get very excited because that...that could only happen to someone who was extremely special. But Ben doesn't want anyone to think you're special, John." - Richard Alpert to Locke * "But I thought I was special?" - Locke to Ben * "He's very special." - Juliet to Michael, about Walt * "Jacob wanted him here. He's important. He's special." - Ben to Juliet, presumably about Walt * "You're here because you can see the cabin and that makes you special." - Locke to Hurley * "I run a school for kids who are extremely special, and I have reason to believe that you might be one of them." - Richard Alpert to young Locke * "I was told a lot of things, too: that I was chosen, that I was special." - Ben to Locke * "You're special. You're uniquely and miraculously special." - Daniel to Desmond * "What makes you think I'm so special?" - Locke to Widmore * "Have you ever stopped to think that these delusions that you're special aren't real?" - Jack to Locke * "The real Oceanic 815 crashed on an island, a special island." - Widmore to Daniel * "I've gone off the island three times since then, to visit him, but he never seemed particularly special to me." - Richard Alpert to Jack regarding Locke * "Your love is a very special thing." - Jacob to Jin and Sun * "You're... special." - Mother to The Man in Black "Starting over" * "Three days ago we all died. We should all be able to start over." - Jack to Kate * "Everyone gets a new life on this island, Shannon. Maybe it's time you start yours." - Locke to Shannon * "We all have setbacks. I mean God knows, it's just life. We'll start over." - Michael to Walt, about the first raft burning * "I want to go back to the beginning. Can't we just start all over?" - Sun to Jin * "I wish I could start over." - Jin to his father * "Everyone gets a new life on this island. I'd like to start now." - Shannon to Sayid * "Never too late for a fresh start." - David Reyes to Hurley "Stay away" * "Stay away from me. And my kid." - Michael to Jin * "Stay away from my sister." - Boone to Sayid * "Stay away from my son. And me." - Michael to Locke * "Stay away from me." - Michael to Eko * "You stay away from us." - Claire to Danielle, referring to herself and Aaron * "This is for your new life - away from my daughter. The conditions are simple - no contact, no calls, no posts." - Charles Widmore to Desmond * "And they take Jack, Kate and Sawyer someplace and they sent me back to warn everyone to stay away." - Hurley, referring to The Others, talking to himself at Libby's grave * "Come in, Others. If you're listening in, I want you to know that we got you bastards. And, unless the rest of you wanna be blown up, you best stay away from our beach" - Hurley into one of The Others' walkie-talkies * "Stay away from the phone." - Locke to Jack * "Stay away from Hugo. Whatever it is you talked him into, something tells me you don't have his best interests at heart. So stay away from my son." - David Reyes to Jack "That's why the Red Sox will never win the world series" * Christian Shephard to Sawyer * "That’s why the Sox will never win the Series.” -''Jack to Sawyer'' "The next level" * "Why are we continuing to play this little game, when we all know it has moved to the next stage?" ''-Mikhail Bakunin'' * "But if you decide you don't want to, then I'm gonna have to bring this to the next level" ''-Horace Goodspeed'' * "It's on a whole new level, man." ''-Miles'' "There's a line" * "There's a line, son. You know it's there. And pretending it's not -- that would be a mistake." - Christian Shephard to Jack * "Right here there's a line. You cross that line, we go from misunderstanding to something else." - Tom to Jack *"I didn't cross the line! We had a truce!" - Mikhail Bakunin to Sayid RO Category:Catchphrases